


Hiddensee

by stellapond



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Activist Charles, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Beaches, Bookstore Owner Erik, Bookstores, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Deutsch | German, First Meetings, Fluff, Germany, Hank is awkward, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Raven Supports Nude Beaches, Romance, Sunsets, Writer is Terrible at Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellapond/pseuds/stellapond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of being captured, Erik Lehnsherr escaped Poland with his family to the secluded island of Hiddensee. Here in the Baltic Sea, he grows up far away from the changing social structure of a now mutant-inclusive world, a movement brought about by political leader Charles Xavier. It is this island that happens to be Charles' destination for a relaxing break from his stressful work, a quiet summer retreat with no distractions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiddensee

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic while on a long vacation to the titular island in Germany with no wifi or service. After two years of editing and procrastination, I'm finally posting it. Throughout the work I've included links to my photography from the trip, as most of the locations in the story are entirely real, and mostly written while I was there. All photos are unedited and unaltered. Also, this is an alternate universe so it's sometimes anachronistic and in the story the island was left untouched by world war II, so just go with it.

"A month. Come on, just one month.” Raven refused to back down.  
  
Charles tiredly ran a hand through his floppy hair, “Raven, I simply don't have time to take a month long excursion to some island god knows where-"  
  
"Do not make me call your doctor so he’ll force you to go. You know I’ll do it.” Raven wasn't the only one who had (rudely) pointed out the darkening shadows under his eyes and his increasing crabbiness, as well as his habit of forgetting to eat any meals that didn’t consist solely of caffeine. "Just think about how much more efficiently you'll work once you've had time to rest and relax!"  
  
  
  
Charles let out a sigh. He wasn’t going to win this one. "I’ll think about it."  
  
"Great! I'll get our plane tickets."

***

Charles spent the flight sliding his phone back and forth between his hands, worrying about leaving so much of his work behind, and still trying to figure out how exactly she had convinced him of any of this.  
  
"Raven, I don't even speak German. I speak Spanish, Italian, French, and Chinese but I don't speak German,” Charles said.  
  
“Charles. You’re a telepath,” Raven said. “Why can’t you just-” she wiggled her fingers at her temple, “read their minds?”  
  
“You know I don’t like to do that. Anyways, I wouldn’t even be able to reply,” Charles said as he leaned closer to whisper, “because I don’t speak German!”  
  
“Alright, it’s fine. I do."  
  
Charles turned to stare at her. "Seriously?"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "The German guys at Oxford were hot. It made sense. And also, it was the only course you weren’t taking so I thought, why not?"  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" The corners of his mouth lifted as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did I mention the nude beaches?"  
  
"There she is."  
  
Charles continued worrying during the car ride from Berlin to Strausland, but he began to give in to the repose when they reached the ferry to Hiddensee, their isolated destination. Raven rested her head on his shoulder and pulled his phone out of his hand. "See? No internet, and shitty reception. You couldn't work if you wanted to. You can’t do anything but relax.” She poked his arm playfully. "The world won't implode without you."  
  
Charles swatted her hand away but smiled in acquiescence as he placed his other arm around her shoulders and sighed.

***

Charles would not have said [ the island was beautiful](http://66.media.tumblr.com/51507ed15297af0764a1d6281bd3fa80/tumblr_o7x5qmGGnG1rocqqpo7_1280.jpg), per se. It was full of fields of tall yellow grass waving in the breeze, and the sparse landscape consisted of a few small cottages and long winding paths of mowed down grass. The sky, however, appeared vaster than he’d ever seen it his whole life. The horizon bent below the land, melding with the sea in every direction; it was as if you could see the curve of the earth.  
  
They rode a horse-drawn carriage, yes, an actual horse-drawn carriage - Raven had neglected to mention that cars weren't allowed on the island. However, it was only a few minutes before they had hopped off at a small cottage with their luggage in tow. Its whitewashed walls, thatched roof, and delicate window boxes felt particularly homey, if rural. Raven waved her hands enthusiastically as she spoke rapid German to the smiling, frail woman in a floral dress who had rented it out to them for the following weeks. They went up a rickety flight of stairs into a small flat. The flat had one bathroom attached between the two bedrooms, a compact kitchen, and a cozy living area with only a table, some chairs, and a couch. Charles stood at the entrance and looked around with a sigh.  
  
"Oh my god, stop sighing. This place will feel like home in no time." Raven patted him on the shoulder, exasperated.  
  
Charles sighed.  
  
Raven attempted to drag Charles to the beach the second they dropped their bags, but he insisted he needed to unpack first in order to properly relax, and she eventually left him to his own devices. After unpacking, he glanced around the desolate flat and promptly resolved to go on a walk around town.  
  
It was mid-July, but the wind still felt chilly and he pulled his cardigan tighter around him as he left the cottage. He had to admit, it wasn’t a nice, warm tropical island, but this place was the picture of serenity. It was nearly silent, save for the wind in the trees and the clopping of horse hooves on the roads. The sky was massive, taking up all of his vision in contrast with the snippets of grey clouds he saw while working in London. He was an ant on an island, a speck compared to the infinity surrounding him.  
  
He followed the narrow dirt path outside to a larger paved road that seemed to lead into town. He passed by a shop with fresh food, and another containing some touristy trinkets and postcards. A smaller store had various displays of amber: jewelry and carvings of owls, frogs, and other small animals. Across the street a woman was selling paintings of beaches and sunsets out of her front lawn, speaking to a couple in animated German. He turned toward a storefront near the end of the road and found himself smiling. The sign above read ‘Buchhandlung’. Bookstore. He made his way in, thinking this was where he could start learning German. At the very least, bookstores offered him a sense of comfort and home, no matter the language. A bell tinkled as he entered and Charles smiled, breathing in the wonderful smell of old books, worn paper, and wooden shelves. He meandered toward the stacks which haphazardly lined the walls and created the various rows in the overcrowded shop. Every space was used to cram piles of books, which to Charles' delight, were in perfect alphabetical order. Books were stacked to the ceiling and small, dusty step-stools sat in every aisle. Charles ran his fingers down the spines of the books as he walked down the first row, rough material brushing against his fingertips. As he made his way closer to the back wall, he was pleasantly surprised to find a sizable English section. His eyes lit up as he pulled out a battered copy of The Once and Future King, an old favorite of his.  
  
"That's one of my favorites,” a deep voice said from behind him.  
  
Charles started and let out a very unmasculine squeak, nearly dropping the book as he spun around to stare at the tall man behind him.  
  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,” the man said, the corners of his mouth twitching as Charles' cheeks pinked.  
  
“How did you know I speak English?” Charles blurted.  
  
“Well you are in the English section,” the man pointed out.  
  
“Oh right,” Charles reddened even more with the sudden realization that the man was quite startlingly attractive, with his well-fitted cotton button-down, steely gunmetal blue eyes, and shark-like smile.  
  
“I was just saying, that's one of my favorites.” He pointed at the book Charles still had in a death grip. The shorter man loosened his hold on the poor book as he tried to regain his composure.  
  
"It's one of my favorites too.” Charles looked up at the strangers eyes with interest.  
  
“I enjoy many of White’s works, but The Once and Future King always stuck with me.”  
  
“Oh yes, I think it’s one of his best pieces,” Charles said earnestly.  
  
“I completely agree.” A curious smile played across the taller man’s features and Charles fumbled with the book as he placed it back on the shelf.  
  
“Do many people here speak English as well as German?" Charles asked, still thrown by the man’s fluency.  
  
"No, my mother insisted I learn at a young age. She thought it might come in handy." The man's unfaltering eyes caught his and Charles’ stomach fluttered slightly. "I suppose she was right." He grinned again and held out his hand. "Erik Lehnsherr, I own the shop."  
  
“You do? It's absolutely lovely.” He took Erik's hand and shook it. “Charles Xavier.”  
  
“Would I have heard your name before?” Erik tilted his head as he continued, “It sounds familiar.”  
  
"I do a lot of work for mutant activism, so I've been mentioned on television a few times." Charles relished the understatement, finding Erik's oblivion refreshing if not perplexing.  
  
"So you, ah, have a…?”  
  
"Telepathy." Charles shifted his weight between his feet, trying to gauge Erik's reaction.  
  
"Ah." Apprehension flitted across Erik’s face before being masked with stiff impassiveness.  
  
“But I never read someone's mind without their permission, unless it's an emergency situation,” Charles hurriedly added. "Telepaths have to have rigorous moral codes, and I learned at a young age that not everyone can fully accept my abilities.”  
  
With a smile, Erik flicked his wrist and a coin floated out of Charles' pocket and spun around in the air. Charles’ face lit up. “Telekinesis?”  
  
“It’s actually control over magnetic fields, so it’s just metallokinesis.” Erik carefully floated the coin back into Charles' outstretched hands.  
  
Charles grinned up at Erik in wonder, “Oh, that’s brilliant! It must take quite a bit of practice.”  
  
“A little when I was young, but I normally don't use my mutation in public," Erik said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Charles looked up from the coin still in his hands, his eyes passionate.  
  
"You should be proud of your mutation; it's an incredible gift. ‘Mutant and proud’, my sister always says.” The corners of his mouth quirked up momentarily before he met Erik’s eyes again. "With that kind of elemental control, you could become very powerful very quickly."  
  
"Good thing I prefer reading books to taking over the world." Erik smiled at Charles’ warm laugh.  
  
"That’s reassuring,” Charles’ eyes twinkled. “So how long have you owned the shop?”  
  
“My parents started it when they moved here. We came here when I was very young and we've lived here ever since. I took over the shop when I turned 18."  
  
"That's fantastic! Do your parents still live on the island?"  
  
Erik rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes flitting toward the ground, "My father passed away a few years ago, but my mother lives in a cottage near town. I live in the apartment above the bookshop.”  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Charles slipped the coin back in his pocket. “So, growing up here, you must know the island quite well?"  
  
"Like the back of my hand," Erik replied, allowing for an unabashed smile.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"I could show you around a bit, if you like?"  
  
"I would love that," Charles replied, sincerity in his eyes.  
  
A jingling bell interrupted them as the door opened.  
  
"Hello?" a young voice with an American accent called out.  
  
“Hank, I’m back here,” Erik called out. A gangly boy with tidy hair and dark framed glasses appeared in the adjoining aisle. “Hank, hello. This is Charles. Charles - Hank. He’s working for me this summer while he visits his grandparents."  
  
"Lovely, more people I can actually talk to without embarrassing myself too badly.” Charles’ eyes crinkled as he smiled benignly, shaking the lanky boy’s hand. Erik turned toward Charles, "Well, my shift is over, it’s a bit late for lunch, but I know a fantastic ice cream place on the docks. Would you care to join me? That is, if you’re not busy."  
  
“I’m all yours,” Charles beamed.  
  
"Fantastic,” Erik replied, not breaking eye contact with Charles. “Hank, can you lock up tonight?"  
  
"No problem," Hank said, hastily ceasing his curious glances between Erik and Charles and moving behind the counter.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." They headed out onto the dusty road, the sun bright against the deep, impenetrably blue sky.

***

Erik honestly had no idea what was going on.  
  
He had been restocking a shelf when the bell rang and a floppy-haired man in a cardigan entered. Erik watched with amusement as the man inhaled deeply and made his way down the aisles, tracing the book spines with his fingertips. Erik watched curiously from afar, smiling, as that’s exactly what he did when entering a new bookshop. He was astounded when the stranger immediately made his way to the English section and pulled out one of his very favorite books, without hesitation. He was generally not one for spontaneity, but asking the wide-eyed customer out for ice cream was proving to be a surprisingly enjoyable experience.  
  
The wind was picking up outside as they strolled down to the docks. They chatted amicably, occasionally pulling aside to let a horse-drawn carriage pass by before continuing [down the dirt road ](http://65.media.tumblr.com/0ed175e451c109e8d24928c75835da58/tumblr_o7x5qmGGnG1rocqqpo5_1280.jpg) to wooden planked docks flanked by a bicycle rental store and an ice cream shop.  
  
Erik gestured toward it. "Ice cream?"  
  
Charles happily agreed.  
  
"What size would you like?" Erik asked as they approached the window. The girl behind the counter glanced at them wearily.  
  
“A small, I think,” Charles said, his eyes drifting over the colorful menu.  
  
"Okay, Eis is ice cream, and klein is small so ask for ein kleines Eis.”  
  
“Un kleine ees?” Charles bit his lip, a rueful smile playing on his features.  
  
“Nein, ein klein-es Eis,” Erik said, enunciating slowly.  
  
“Ein kleines Eis,” Charles said more confidently.  
  
Erik smiled at the pleasing lilt of his English accent, before declaring, "Perfect." Charles beamed and moved forward to order. Erik noted that while most people would have been irritated at his corrections, Charles seemed to delight in learning anything he didn't previously know. The shorter man came back with his ice cream grinning, and Erik felt a diaphanous warmth in his chest.  
  
"Danke shoon, Erik."  
  
"Bitte schön.” Erik tried to mask his pleasure at Charles' childlike delight but allowed his hand to rest at his back as he guided him away from the shop.  
  
They headed toward [a small bench facing the water](http://67.media.tumblr.com/30b9c83ef321fbcc6b7f81bb052ad706/tumblr_o7x5qmGGnG1rocqqpo3_1280.jpg), settling in to watch the sailboats dock and undock, setting sail on the dusky waves.  
  
"I suppose you don't notice it, having lived here for so long,” Charles began, “but the sky here is truly stunning. The clouds feel as though they hover closer to the earth than anywhere else. Each one’s so beautiful and detailed. The sky surrounds you, like a snow globe..." He trailed off, eyes reflecting the blue sky and scattered clouds. Erik stared at him, taking in the wonder in his expression and feeling a faint ache pulling at his chest.  
  
"What is it?" Charles noticed Erik's stare and shifted his legs.  
  
"Nothing." Erik looked away, smiling to himself.  
  
"Would you like to show me the rest of the island?"  
  
"There's not much left to see, believe it or not,” Erik smiled wryly, “but we could go around to the lighthouse? It's quite idyllic."  
  
"That sounds lovely."  
  
As they got up Charles licked the melted ice cream that had dripped onto his finger, rather obscenely, in Erik's opinion, but he seemed oblivious as Erik glanced away pointedly.  
  
Erik could think of no better way to spend his night, strolling down the well-worn paths with Charles, discussing their childhoods and literature preferences, Charles' floppy hair ruffling in the wind, his careful hands gesticulating excitedly, and his lustrous eyes catching Erik's in delight [as dusk set in](http://66.media.tumblr.com/01d6f56d32315453f67f349360edd151/tumblr_o7x5qmGGnG1rocqqpo2_1280.jpg).

***

“We’re on an island getaway Charles, I don't want to spend my time in some musty old bookstore."  
  
Charles had dragged Raven out of the house before she could get to the beach again and was insisting she come see Erik's bookstore. They had both grown up in the large estate in Westchester where without other kids to play with, they had kindled a deep love of books together, as much as Raven hated to admit it.  
  
"Raven, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine-"  
  
"How the hell are you making friends? You don't even speak German.”  
  
"He speaks English, Raven, if you would listen to me."  
  
"He? Charles, is there something you forgot to tell me?" Raven was grinning impishly now.  
  
"Look, we're here, please just, behave yourself."  
  
"I make no promises."  
  
Charles went in first.  
  
“Erik, good morning my friend," Charles smiled nervously.  
  
Erik looked up from the book he was reading and a smile spread across his features, his eyes brightening.  
  
"Guten morgen, Charles."  
  
"And you said we wouldn't see any hot Germans," Raven remarked in a not-quiet-enough aside to Charles, who turned pink as Erik pressed his lips together, concealing a laugh.  
  
"Raven, Charles' sister." She shook Erik's hand as he introduced himself, sending another smirk at Charles. Charles repressed a grimace.  
  
"Erik, where do you want this-" Hank came around the shelves holding a large box in front of his face, and almost collided with Raven.  
  
"Hey, watch it- oh, hi." Raven's tone abruptly changed as Hank lowered the box from in front of his face, apologizing profusely and turning red.  
  
"No seriously, it was nothing. That box looks heavy, you must be pretty strong."  
  
Charles rolled his eyes and glanced at Erik who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm Raven." She stuck out her hand and Hank fumbled to set down the box and shake it.  
  
"Oh, I'm Hank, uhh you’re with Charles? He’s been in here a lot." Hank ducked his head, fidgeting with the box.  
  
"I'm starting to see why.” Charles shook his head as Raven grinned at him. “I’m his sister.”  
  
"Well, Erik, do you have a lunch break coming up?" Charles asked.  
  
"Actually, I was about to take one now."  
  
"Would you care to show me around some of the island’s dining options?”    
  
"I'd love nothing else," Erik said, his wide grin shark-like. "Hank, you're in charge," Erik called out suddenly, causing him to almost drop the box he had just picked up again, fumbling as Raven giggled.  
  
"See you later, Raven." She nodded in his direction, already starting to ask Hank something.

***

Erik was explaining the history of the island and garnering Charles’ rapt attention, an unusual sensation for the often solitary man. As they entered the quaint restaurant Erik smiled at the waitress and said something in German. They settled in next to the window, the view displaying the dirt path winding away from the main road through fields past grazing horses and stout plum trees. Charles seemed distracted with the scenery, and Erik took a moment to carefully take him in. His floppy brown hair was windswept and tousled, his skin mostly creamy pale, but his cheeks rosy from the wind. His lips were the kind of ungodly red people write religious odes to. His eyes were the most vivid cerulean Erik had ever seen, and seemed to light up his whole face whenever something sparked his attention. The shadowy circles under his eyes contrasted drastically with the intensely brilliant blue, suggesting long hours and little sleep. Charles seemed the type to choose those hours for himself, the kind of person that gives and gives until he has nothing left for himself. Charles turned toward Erik as he thought this and it occurred to him, shit, telepath. Thankfully their menus arrived at that moment and Erik was able to distract his thoughts.  
  
"I've just realized I can't read a word of this." Charles gestured helplessly to the menu.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot. Let me.” Erik moved to the seat beside Charles, who held the menu out between them. Charles pointed to the first item, and Erik leaned closer to read it.  
  
"Schweinefleisch mit süßen Soße is a pork dish with sweet sauce.” Erik moved his hand over Charles' hand guiding him to the second item "Steak mit Kartoffeln is steak and potatoes.”  
  
Charles slid their hands down, "And that one?" His voice caught momentarily.  
  
“Shrimp and pasta.”  
  
Their hands fit perfectly together, Erik's larger one gently covering Charles' pale hand, the heat between them sending thrills down Erik's spine.  
  
“And Ahorn-glasiert Hähnchenbrust, is maple-glazed chicken breast.”  
  
“Sounds delicious."  
  
Erik withdrew his hand and hastily moved back to his chair opposite Charles, the back of his neck heated. Charles ran his fingers through his hair distractedly and Erik took a quick drink of water to avoid manically tousling that ridiculously soft looking hair.  
  
“Ahorn glaseer hanchenburst?”  
  
“Ahorn-glasiert Hähnchenbrust.”  
  
“Ahorn-glasiert Hähnchenbrust.”  
  
“Perfect.” Erik hid his irrepressible smile behind his menu.

***

When they returned to the bookstore Hank and Raven were sitting on the register counter swinging their feet and looking down as they spoke, Raven laughing a little too often and Hank maintaining a light pink coloring.  
  
“How’s business going?” Erik smirked as they walked in, causing Hank to jump off the counter and start putting books away. Raven laughed, not moving from her spot.  
  
"You get like eight customers a day Erik, and Charles is probably half of them, how does this place stay in business?"  
  
"We manage,” Erik shrugged. "There's not much to pay for other than the hired help," he nodded at Hank, "and any new stock."  
  
"Well, your employees are certainly competent, I'll give you that." Raven grinned at Hank who shyly smiled back, and hopped off the counter. "So I'll see you tonight Hank?" Raven said as she headed towards the door. Hank nodded and awkwardly waved as she walked out, kissing Charles on the cheek and muttering something about her daily allowance of sun. Hank hastened toward the back of the shop, mumbling about "lots of work and book things to do" leaving Charles and Erik alone. Erik glanced at Charles and they both burst into muffled laughter. Charles wiped his watery eyes and Erik had to hold down another strong urge to touch those pink cheeks. This was going to be a long summer.

***

The bookstore was closed on Sunday. Raven unofficially decreed it a Beach Day. Charles groaned his way through breakfast and the entire walk there.  
  
The problem was, nude beaches were not Charles' cup of tea. This, and the subject of public nudity in general, were one of the few things Raven and Charles had agreed to disagree about. Raven was adamant that discomfort towards nudity was due to religious idealities smothering modern and unconventional thinking as well as an American obsession with the sexualization of everything from feet to collar bones. Charles didn't necessarily disagree with any of her points, he just found he felt more comfortable around people who had their clothes on. So while Charles had spent his time hanging out in the bookstore and sightseeing, Raven had spent almost everyday swimming and sunning nude, thoroughly enjoying the traditions of European beaches.  
  
Today he gave in, donned his swimming trunks and a cotton button down and walked with the Raven [to their reserved korb](http://67.media.tumblr.com/d6b4135e359c3caba8b568e352567ec0/tumblr_o7x5qmGGnG1rocqqpo9_1280.jpg), which Raven cheerfully explained was German for basket, appropriate as the korbs looked like large, dark wicker baskets transformed into covered beach chairs.  
  
As they walked down the beach she chatted happily while Charles kept his head down and made sure not to stare at anyone. He was surprised to see most that of the nudity was contained to the elderly and small children who couldn't seem to care less.  
  
"What did you say?" Charles was pulled out of his reverie.  
  
"We're meeting Hank and Erik there. I mentioned that, right?”  
  
Charles stopped.  
  
"You most definitely did not."  
  
"Oh well, I have now." She hadn't noticed he had stopped and he quickly caught up with her, now twice as nervous.  
  
They got to their korb, the small shaded seat facing the ocean, and Raven handed Charles the key before laying her towel on the sand and pulling off her sundress with a flourish, confidently laying down naked in the sun.  
  
Charles kneeled down and was fumbling to unlock the korb cover when a large tanned hand covered his.  
  
"Need a hand?" an amused voice above him asked.  
  
Charles held in a shuddering breath before backing away.  
  
"Oh hello Erik, um yes, the lock is stuck. Thank you." Charles' sudden goosebumps could be entirely blamed on the rather chilly wind, thank you very much.  
  
At least Erik is wearing swim trunks, I don't need to worry about that.  
  
"There you go," Erik opened up the korb. "Well I'm going to go take a quick swim and cool off, I'll be back in a bit." He pulled off his swim trunks, placed them on his towel and walked into the ocean.  
  
Raven propped her head up on her hands, to watch appreciatively as Erik dove into the water.  
  
"What is the point of wearing swim trunks if you're just going to take them off?" Charles asked faintly, his eyes still glued to where Erik disappeared into the water.  
  
"Apparently they don't want to get them wet." Hank appeared by his side, looking as awkward as Charles felt.  
  
"Hank, hello!" Charles said a bit too enthusiastically, finally wrenching his eyes away from where Erik had disappeared. Hank had his own eyes aimed upwards, glancing anywhere but where Raven was on her back sunning, eyes closed and clearly trying to repress a smile.  
  
"Let's take a walk, shall we?" Charles suggested and Hank nodded vigorously. They began to make their way down the beach, and the two began happily discussing recent scientific discoveries and after Hank overcame his timidness, Charles’ work with telepathy and modern technology.  
  
Raven's disappointed sigh was lost in the wind.

***

"So a school just for mutants?" Raven had heard Charles idly speak of handing down his position on the Board of Mutant Rights and Equality to his close friend Moira, and moving back to their Westchester estate to start a school. She just didn't seem to realize how much thought he had actually given it.  
  
“If Hank's idea works, which I'm sure it would, Cerebro, I believe you said,” Raven smiled admiringly at Hank, “could be used to find mutant children and offer them a place at the school."  
  
"I live in New York already, so I could easily be a technician for Cerebro, if you, uh needed someone." Hank fidgeted, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"You live in New York? You never mentioned that!" Raven beamed, "Of course it would be perfect for you to come work with Charles."  
  
Hank pinked and glanced at Charles.  
  
"Of course, we would love that, you would be a huge help," Charles said, pleased.  
  
"Already trying to steal away my employees?"  
  
Alarm bells went off in Charles' head.  
  
"Uhh, ahh, well.” Any chance at coherency went straight out the window. Not only was Erik completely nude, but he also happened to be soaking wet, water dripping in rivulets down his impossibly tan and sculpted chest, down to... Charles was pretty sure his neck had audibly cracked as he whipped away, attempting to avert his gaze. He also desperately hoped the phrase fucking greek god of sex had not been projected into anyone in the vicinity’s brain, though a man walking his dog nearby did just come to a startled stop and begin staring around bewilderedly.  
  
He could hear the sounds of a towel on skin and Hank was blushing but Raven was casually staring, sending a smirk in Charles’ direction, and if Charles just peeked in her mind he could look without getting caught- except he wasn’t going to do that. Charles forced himself to stare at a rather obese women tanning nude until the heat in his groin had dissipated completely and he was sitting next to a (thank the heavens) half-clothed Erik with a towel around his shoulders, wearing an expression that looked suspiciously close to a smirk. Water still dripped down his bronze abs, and honestly, how does one get abs like that working in a bookstore?  
  
"Charles!" Raven snapped her fingers in front of him.  
  
"What, yes?"  
  
Raven stood up as she spoke. "Hank and I were just going to take a walk, weren't we Hank?"  
  
Hank, still avoiding looking anywhere near Raven, glanced over, nodded, and hastily looked away again.  
  
"Oh for heaven’s sakes,” Raven rolled her eyes as she grabbed her dress and threw it on. "Americans," she muttered as she grabbed Hank's hand and pulled him away.  
  
"I take offense to that!" Charles called out after her. She flipped him off behind her back.  
  
"I think she's going to be very good for him."  
  
"Yes, I think so too." Charles gratefully noted he felt mildly functional again.  
  
Erik stood up and stretched, the muscles in his arms and back tensing and rippling.  
  
Or not, he thought faintly.  
  
Erik gestured toward the empty shaded spot in the korb next to Charles, "Do you mind?"  
  
"Ah, no, all yours.” I have a three doctorates, I am fully capable of handling this situation.  
  
Erik gracefully settled into the shade, his firm arm brushing against Charles' as he shifted to the side.  
  
"The water is lovely, you really should go in."  
  
“Mmm, maybe later.” Charles' voice was not normally that hoarse.  
  
"Good book?" Erik gestured to the book Charles was fiercely staring at and not reading a word of.  
  
"What?" He glanced at Erik's amused expression, then back down at the book.  
  
"Oh, yes, good book."  
  
Charles looked back up at Erik. He had a bit of seaweed in his hair.  
  
"You have seaweed in your hair."  
  
Erik raised an eyebrow. Charles reached over and plucked it out of his hair, fingertips brushing the soft skin of his forehead. Erik’s tongue darted out as he licked his lips. Charles imagined his lips would taste salty, and his neck, the saltwater dripping off of it-  
  
"What is your book about?"  
  
Who gives a -  
  
"A recent discovery in the field of psychology,” His voice sounded wrecked; he cleared his throat.  
  
"Read to me?"  
  
"I'm in the middle, it might not make any sense,"  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
Charles looked at Erik curiously. The gleam of the sun sparkled in his now blue-green eyes.  
  
He cleared his throat again, and Erik smirked.  
  
"Oh, hush.”  
  
Erik raised his hands in surrender, smiling. As he began to read, Erik closed his eyes, the sun drying the water on his chest. Charles settled in more comfortably, toes wriggling in the warm sand, the two of them [protected from the wind and the sea.](http://66.media.tumblr.com/bda3c637d64cc2997b4a1cc9ff33416f/tumblr_o7x5qmGGnG1rocqqpo1_1280.jpg)

***

"Should we wake them up?"  
  
"They'll be terribly embarrassed."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don’t know if I can handle anymore awkwardness between them.”  
  
Raven and Hank whispered back and forth.  
  
In front of them Charles and Erik were asleep, Erik's head on Charles' shoulder, Charles' head leaning against Erik's, his book loose in his lap, and one of Erik's large hands splayed possessively over Charles' leg.  
  
"Okay," Raven agreed and pulled Hank back behind the korb.  
  
Raven started speaking extremely loudly, "I wonder if Charles and Erik will want dinner? They're probably extremely hungry by now."

***

Charles woke with a start to Raven's approaching voice, his head shooting up. He felt Erik's head quickly lift off his shoulder and as he glanced down Erik's warm hand was abruptly snatched off his leg. Charles felt a burning handprint lingering on his thigh, sending shivers up his spine. He ran a hand shakily through his hair as the Hank and Raven came around to stand in front of the two flushed men.  
  
"Do you two happen to be hungry for dinner?" Raven asked, smirking while Hank appeared to be repressing a laugh.  
  
"Sounds wonderful, I'm starved," Charles said, trying for a bit of dignity.  
  
Hank and Raven snorted simultaneously, turning as they dissolved into muffled laughter. Raven wrapped her arm around Hank as they led the way.  
  
"What is with those two?" Erik asked Charles.  
  
"Who knows?" He smiled sheepishly at Erik.  
  
Charles felt intoxicatingly light, walking down the beach with Erik striding by his side, the waves crashing against the sand, and a light breeze blowing through his hair, cooling him through his cotton shirt.  
  
Hank was now carrying his large shoes in one hand, and gesturing animatedly with the other as he spoke. Raven was listening, radiating attentiveness and Charles guessed it was at her insistence Hank was now walking barefoot in the sand, shyly but willingly displaying his mutation.  
  
Charles brushed against Erik's tall form, waves brushing over his feet, and [felt truly content](http://67.media.tumblr.com/d6d4047ae94d008177ba0332b07f75bc/tumblr_o7x5qmGGnG1rocqqpo6_1280.jpg).

***

“This is one of the nicest-“ Erik started.  
  
“And only,” Raven cut in.  
  
“-restaurants on the island,” he finished, throwing her a look.  
  
“It’s lovely Erik,” Charles said, smiling up at him. The restaurant felt like a traditional pub; greying, comfortable dark green leather booths and aged wooden tables lined the windows. A group of weather-beaten, sailors sat at the bar, speaking in harsh German, occasionally erupting in gruff laughter.  
  
Charles was still feeling flustered and the feeling of Erik’s hand on his thigh from the beach wasn’t entirely gone. As they were led to a booth he decided he didn’t quite trust himself to sit so close to Erik through a whole meal, and slid in next to Raven instead, who frowned at him. Hank sat opposite Raven, looking relieved, and Erik sat next to him, frowning slightly at Charles.  
  
Charles picked up the menu. “Ah! Die Hamburger. I know what that is.”  
  
Raven ruffled his hair. “Congratulations, Charles. You’re not completely incompetent.”  
  
Charles aimed a pout at her, then across the table as Erik and Hank hid smiles behind their menus.  
  
“I could make you all forget how to speak English in a second, so you better quit it.”  
  
Raven and Erik both laughed at the cuteness of Charles’ threat and even Hank snorted in laughter.  
  
Erik’s foot brushed against his as Raven asked Hank a question about his life in New York, and Charles glanced up to meet Erik’s minuscule playful smirk with raised eyebrows, biting his lip. He stroked his foot up the inside of Erik’s pant-leg, the corners of his lips lifting mischievously as the metal salt shaker twitched at their table. Erik brushed his foot against the underside of Charles’ shin, and he was all too grateful when the waiter arrived to take their orders and Erik lowered his foot.  
  
Everyone, including Charles, ordered with perfect pronunciation, and Erik ordered them all another round of beers before Hank continued what he was saying. Erik aimed a roguish smirk at Charles, who braced for more shivers and waited expectantly.  
  
“That’s not quite the right thigh you’re trying to molest Mr. Lehnsherr,” Raven said as a look of dismay spread over Erik’s features. Charles couldn’t figure out if he should be embarrassed or amused, ducking his head to conceal an irrepressible laugh as Erik apologized from behind the wine menu.  
  
Their waiter arrived with their food as Charles was halfway through explaining his thesis to Erik and Hank while Raven listened fondly. As they ate, Hank asked questions far more intelligent than Charles had expected and the topic of Charles’ dream for a school for mutants cropped up again.  
  
“The technology is already partially developed, we, of course, would need technicians to operate and maintain it.” Charles nodded at Hank. “It would be an honor to have you come work on it.” Charles continued excitedly, his food almost forgotten. “You could come as well, Erik. Your ability to control your mutation is exactly what we would be trying to teach. There’s plenty of space in the estate, rooms just waiting to be used.”  
  
The table was uncomfortably silent for a few seconds.  
  
“That’s a… kind offer,” Erik said slowly, not meeting his eyes.  
  
The awkward tension remained as Charles abruptly changed subjects, before the final round of beers had everybody laughing again, the topic forgotten for the night.

***

After dinner, Hank and Raven took another long walk on the beach, while Erik led Charles to [a wide field](http://67.media.tumblr.com/b1ab78dabafd24aae09764a2f55f9458/tumblr_o7x5qmGGnG1rocqqpo8_1280.jpg), the only light coming from the stars above them. They lay down in the soft grass and Erik pointed out the constellations.  
  
"And there," Erik took Charles hand, pointing his finger toward a cluster of stars, "is Andromeda, and next to it Perseus.” They both were on their backs, spread out on the cool ground, the tops of their heads brushing.  
  
“The sky is breathtaking here. I've visited so many places in the world, but the sky has never looked so vast. It’s infinite."  
  
“Well, there's only ocean for miles around. And there's barely even electricity here, so this is one of the few places with almost no light pollution."  
  
The sky around them was a deep blue. A few pink clouds remained, floating lazily on the horizon, fading to deep purple. They lay in tranquil silence for a few minutes until the sky was fully dark, the stars shining more radiantly than Charles had ever seen.  
  
He felt Erik’s hand reach down in the darkness, finding his own and beginning to rub lazy circles on his palm. They continued to stare up at the sky. A stray piece of grass tickled Charles' cheek.  
  
So this is serenity.  
  
He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the wind rushing through the grass and the trees, and the waves crashing on the beach.  
  
He could also hear a gentle pounding in the distance, growing louder.  
  
"Erik?"  
  
"Mmmmm," Erik's voice was low and sated.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
Erik was still for a moment. The pounding was growing quite loud. Charles decided it was prudent to open his eyes at the same time Erik did.  
  
"Shit!" Erik grabbed Charles’ hand, pulling them out of the path of a galloping herd of horses that trampled the grass they had been laying on only moments ago. They raced into the distance, whinnying, manes blowing in the wind. Charles fell to the ground, overcome with laughter. He pulled Erik down with him and they lay against each other, panting and gasping with laughter.  
  
“Can you imagine,” wheezed Charles, “how pissed off Raven would be if I’d been trampled by wild horses on our vacation?”  
  
“Didn’t I promise you the most tranquil spot on the island?” Erik choked out, before dissolving back into laughter.  
  
“It really wasn’t that funny,” Charles said, wiping tears out of his eyes.  
  
Erik stood up, brushing the grass off his shirt. “It’s getting late, I should go lock up the bookshop.”  
  
“I’ll come along,” Charles replied, not wanting the night to end.

***

“I can’t seem to find the keys.”  
  
Erik rummaged through the drawer behind the counter, before moving to check the shelf behind it.  
  
Charles moved forward to help, “Did you check under there-“ as he reached across Erik he bumped a book from the shelf. It landed with a dull thud that neither men really heard.  
  
They were nearly pressed together, their faces a mere inch apart, Charles’ arm flush with Erik’s chest, still reaching across him. The moment lasted an eternity, their heads tilted toward each other, eyes bright, mouths at just the right angle- until they surged together, crushing their lips together. Charles’ hands scrabbled for a hold on Erik’s shirt as the taller man ran his hand through Charles’ hair, pulling him even closer. Erik’s other hand trailed down his spine, lingering on his lower back before cupping his ass, pulling their bodies flush. Charles whimpered into Erik’s mouth as he deepened the kiss, the friction on his already growing erection sending an electric jolt through his body. He opened his lips, letting Erik’s tongue dominate his mouth as the taller man’s large hands gripped his hips and shoved him against the shelf. Charles threw his head back, exposing his neck for Erik to suck at savagely, letting out a moan as Erik’s hands flew up to start pulling the buttons of his shirt apart. He reached to still Erik’s hands with his own, trying to figure out how to use his tongue again while staring into those devastatingly darkened eyes.  
  
“Perhaps, we should, ah, take this upstairs,” Charles panted out.  
  
“Agreed,” Erik said continuing to pull at the buttons of Charles’ shirt, maneuvering them toward the stairs.  
  
“Oh wait, the store, the books-“  
  
“Fuck the books,” Erik breathed out harshly, recapturing Charles’ laughing mouth in another searing kiss.

***

They fell onto the bed in a tangled mess of limbs and bedsheets, hands frantically reaching to touch as much skin as possible. Erik’s hands slid up his thighs, leaving trails of burning heat through his pants, before setting to work on the buttons of his shirt. Charles leaned forward with a moan, meeting Erik’s lips as he pulled the shirt off the rest of the way and threw it across the room. Erik pulled away to tug his own shirt off before diving onto him again. His tightly corded muscles indented the bed on either side of Charles, trapping his arms down as he once again attacked his neck. Charles arched up, unable to stand the bulge in his pants, craving friction Erik was quick to deliver. The taller man ground down onto him, the hardness of his erection spreading heat through Charles’ entire body, radiating a warm flush up his chest, causing him to whimper again as Erik reclaimed his lips, hungrily searching his mouth with his tongue. Charles’ hands scrabbled at his belt buckle, before moving to Erik’s while he kicked his own pants off onto the floor.  
  
"Do you enjoy," Charles breathed out between kisses, "driving me utterly insane?” Erik scratched lightly at Charles' ear with his teeth.  
  
"Immensely.”  
  
Erik slid down him, nipping at the hard buds on his chest, kissing a trail down his lithe abdomen. He slipped two fingers under the waistband of Charles’ boxers, gently brushing his hips before pulling them off completely. Charles gasped at the chill of the room, but only for a second. In an instant he was throwing his head back against the pillow, his hands gripping the sheets behind him as unimaginable heat and wetness enveloped his cock. Erik’s eyes smirked up at him for a second, before dropping back down. Erik bobbed his head up and down, his hands encircling the base of his cock as his tongue circled around him, sending waves of electricity through Charles. Heat pooled in his groin, he was going to come soon, far too soon, if Erik kept that up…  
  
“Erik,” he moaned out. Erik pulled off with a salacious pop.  
  
“I need you,” Charles whispered. Erik reached over for a small tube and packet from the bedside drawer, before slipping his own jeans and boxers off in one go. Charles couldn’t resist reaching down to run his finger’s down Erik’s hips, brushing down his considerable length and leaving Erik shuddering. He grabbed Charles' hands and held them above his head as he claimed his mouth, bruising his lips with intoxicating power. He settled back down between Charles’ legs, spreading his lean thighs apart.  
  
“I’ve done this before, I don’t need much- oh!” Charles gasped as he felt Erik’s tongue sink into his hole, the wet member stretching him out, causing him to writhe with pleasure. He could feel the smirk on Erik’s lips between his legs, sending an almost nauseating wave of arousal through him. Erik’s tongue was replaced by a long finger, and then another, momentarily brushing a spot deep inside him, sparking lights behind his eyes, before he cried out, “Erik, please, I need you, now.” Erik’s fingers disappeared and before Charles knew it his tip was pressing against him, and Erik was guiding himself into him, inch by inch, filling him more than ever in his entire life, until he was buried to the hilt in Charles.  
  
They were still for a moment until Charles let out a quiet whimper, and Erik pulled out gradually and pushed back in, the measured thrusts creating an unbearable friction. Erik’s hand began to gently stroke Charles’ cock, and the smaller man let out an obscene moan, as he tilted his hips to meet Erik’s thrusts. He began driving into Charles faster, the rhythm of carnal grunts and indecent moaning growing louder. Erik thrust even deeper into Charles, the bed rocking as his motions became wilder. Charles let out a cry of pleasure as Erik hit his prostate, and began slamming into him, over and over again, rolling his hips in time with his powerful thrusts. Charles started to spasm underneath him, his head jerking back and his spine arching as pleasure erupted through his body and stars exploded in front of his eyes. Waves of pleasure rolled through him as Erik climaxed in him, his muscles rippling as he let out a ragged breath, pulling out and collapsing beside him.  
  
They breathed heavily for several minutes. Erik reached over to toss out his condom and turn off the bedside lamp, brushing his lips against Charles’ and tenderly running a thumb across his cheek. Charles leaned into him, curling up against the warmth of his body as he pulled a sheet over them, and drifted into a deep sleep.

***

Charles woke up to the sound of rain pattering gently against the roof. The room was chilly and doused in grey light, and he curled closer into the warm, solid body next to him. Warmth in his chest blossomed at the memories of the previous night, and he smiled into his pillow, feeling unimaginably lucky. Erik shifted beside him, opening his eyes blearily.  
  
“Guten morgen, liebling,” Erik said, wrapping an arm around Charles and pulling him to his chest.  
  
“Liebling.” Charles tried out the word on his tongue.  
  
Erik chuckled. “I think the closest English translation is favorite or love.”  
  
Charles leaned over to kiss Erik’s nose, and the taller man laughed gently.  
  
Charles pouted as Erik shifted, starting to rise out of bed. Erik laughed again, “I’m just going into the kitchen.” He stood up and Charles felt a familiar flutter of arousal at the sight of those lean muscled legs draped in white sheets, conjuring images of polished marble and ancient sculptures.  
  
Charles stretched out on the bed, his muscles pleasantly sore. The small apartment was modest but outrageously cozy. The bits of the walls he could see were white and rough but mostly covered with bookshelves holding a substantial assortment of books, various scraps of paper and scribbled notes sticking out of a majority of them. He glanced at the book that lay open on the bedside table. The words “bookends of the same soul” were underlined in blue pen. Charles felt a fluttering in his chest.  
  
“I can make some eggs and sausages, or I have some chocolate pastries here from the bakery,” Erik called from the kitchen.  
  
“Pastries would be lovely!” Charles replied.  
  
Erik reappeared at the doorway holding two boxes of tea.  
  
“I don’t have a lot of options for tea; I normally drink Oxbridge Breakfast Tea, which is quite good actually, if you would like to try some.”  
  
“You’re kidding me.” Charles stared at Erik, his jaw open.  
  
Erik arched an eyebrow.  
  
“That’s my tea! Raven continuously gives me a hard time for only drinking the hardest to find tea in the country. But there're not any other brands that compare!”  
  
“The shop down the street has it!” Erik laughed, “I suppose it was meant to be. I’ll make us two cups.”  
  
Erik disappeared around the corner and Charles sank his head back into the pillow, a smile pulling irresistibly at his lips.  
  
Erik came back into the bedroom holding a tray of fresh fruit, an assortment of pastries, and two steaming cups of tea. Charles pulled his sweater on, feeling the chill of the room, and shifted for Erik to get into bed. He set down the tray, grabbed a soft quilt from a nearby chair and pulled it around Charles’ shoulders. Charles smiled gratefully.  
  
“This looks wonderful Erik.”  
  
“It’s just stuff from the fridge.” The corners of his mouth curved as Charles immediately reached for the sweetest looking pastry.  
  
“I can’t even order out at restaurants properly yet, so buying from the store is still pretty impressive from my standpoint.”  
  
“Teig,” Erik pointed at the pastry in Charles’ hand. “Pastry.”  
  
“Teig,” Charles repeated.  
  
“Schokolade,” Erik said, wiping a blotch of chocolate creme from Charles’ lips with his thumb.  
  
“Danke shoen.” Charles’ smirked before laughing.  
  
“See, you’re nearly fluent.” Erik pressed his lips to Charles’ tasting chocolate and sugar.  
  
“What time is it?” Charles wondered idly, pulling apart to take another sip of tea. The grey clouds through the window offered no sense of morning or afternoon.  
  
“One in the afternoon,” Erik said, glancing at his clock. “I’d offer to cook you some lunch, but apparently all you want are sweets,” Erik said, pulling Charles closer, as he reached to tickle his sides. Charles gasped for breath, tears rising in his crinkled eyes as he laughed, squirming away from Erik’s large hands. They ended up in a pile of tangled sheets in his bed, warm, laughing, and content.

***

Charles would have been happy to spend the rest of his life lying in Erik’s bed simply talking. They could have talked for weeks straight. Erik was well-versed in everything, from literature to history, science, music, art, and philosophy. Erik challenged much of what Charles said and their verbal sparring had him on his toes for the first time in ages. Erik understood what Charles was trying to say before he could say it and had responses ready that Charles had never considered. They never really went near politics, but he wasn’t complaining. Charles loved his work dearly, but he had spent the last decade of his life solely discussing politics and this sudden change was invigoratingly refreshing.  
  
“Oh yes, I completely agree, Kierkegaard’s work in existentialism was unprecedented, but I still think Nietzsche did the most for that particular branch of philosophy,” Charles countered, a lazy game of chess spread out between them.  
  
Erik stiffened. “I never said anything about Kierkegaard.”  
  
“Well you seem to have quite the thing for him and his work,” Charles grinned playfully, his eyes on the board, not noticing Erik’s sudden distance.  
  
“I thought you said you didn’t read minds without permission.” Erik’s voice had turned cold.  
  
"What?” Charles looked up from the game, alarmed. “No, Erik I made a promise and I've stuck by that promise. Sometimes projections slip through and I don’t notice, I’m sorry!”  
  
“I think you should leave.” Tears welled up in Charles’ eyes and he blinked them back angrily.  
  
"I can't just turn my mutation off and not use it like you can! It's a part of me, sometimes it's out of my control!"  
  
"Well, maybe you need to learn to control it before you make promises you can't keep!" A silver spoon rattled against his plate.  
  
“Fine.” Charles let out a shaky breath, pulling aside the blanket. “Fine.” Chess pieces scattered across the board. He wanted nothing more than to get out of that room, and escape the stifling coldness Erik was now projecting only too clearly. Erik said nothing as he pulled on his shoes and made for the door. Charles paused for a moment at the threshold but Erik refused to meet his eyes. How could everything go so horribly, so quickly? Charles pushed his way through the bookshop door, out into the damp greyness. He wrapped his cardigan closer around himself. The drizzle that had seemed so cozy and peaceful now felt dreary and freezing.  
  
He felt a hot ball of shame growing in his stomach, even as he told himself it wasn't his fault. It was against everything he had ever believed, but now, more than ever, he wished he didn’t have his mutation. It's a gift, he told himself, as he had repeated to countless others. A simple slip up had broken down everything he had been creating with Erik and he didn't know if he could ever forgive himself. It was such a stupid mistake when he was usually so careful and adept at making sure he respected the privacy of others. It wasn't my fault. I can't block projections, part of him seemed to yell angrily, but he still felt hollow and sick, knowing he could but had let his guard down in the lull of contentment, overestimating Erik's comfort with his telepathy. It was his own fault.  
  
He didn’t bother to rush home, letting the rain soak him through. When Charles finally arrived Raven’s smirk greeted him.  
  
“Sleep well last-” she stopped halfway, her smirk dropping when she saw Charles’ despondent expression and soaked clothes.  
  
“What the hell happened?” Charles sat down on the couch, head in his hands. “What did that asshole do? I knew he was no good from the beginning, I swear to god Charles, if he hurt you-“  
  
“Raven stop. He didn’t do anything. It’s my fault.”  
  
“Tell me happened.” Raven poured him a cup of fresh tea and pushed it into his hands, sitting next to him.  
  
“It’s all my fault Raven. I didn’t think, I just assumed he was okay with my mutation, I slipped and now everything is utterly fucked.”  
  
Raven squeezed his hand sympathetically, but forcefully. “Charles, this is not your fault. If he can’t handle your mutation then he can’t handle you. It isn’t something that can be separated. You need to make sure he understands that.”  
  
Charles slid sideways, resting his head on Raven’s shoulder.  
  
They sat quietly on the couch together, listening to the rain pattering against the roof, the wind through the leaves, and the distant sound of waves against the shore, until the sky was dark and the faint chirping of crickets rose from the stillness.

***

Charles had a fantastic plan. Sulking inside and switching between re-reading the books Erik had lent him and staring out the window morosely gave him absolutely no reason to leave his flat. Raven didn’t stick around to pester him; she knew better than to even try, so she spent most of her time out with Hank, as well as her meals. Eventually, this led to a dilemma. Charles ran out of food after a few days. More importantly, he ran out of tea. He had to drag himself out of bed one morning and actually put on clothing to face the harsh sunny day on his walk to the shop.  
  
He honestly should have seen this coming.  
  
Of course, of course, the one person he was trying to avoid would be there picking up fresh fruit and bread at the exact same time he chose to arrive, and of course, they would end up in the same aisle awkwardly frozen, staring at each other.  
  
Charles felt his face grow hot while his body grew cold and numb. He tried to turn around, to abandon the kinder schokolade he’d been searching for, but Erik grabbed his shoulder. Charles turned to face him and he immediately let go, running a hand through his hair uncomfortably.  
  
“Charles…” Erik sounded regretful.  
  
“What do you want from me, Erik?”  
  
“Charles, you know I didn’t mean to-“  
  
“You made it quite clear what you meant, Erik.” Charles stepped closer, his icy tone sounding harsher than he felt.  
  
“It’s not you, Charles-“  
  
“But that’s exactly what it is,” he cut in. “It’s a part of me and it’s not something I’m ashamed of. I’ve worked all my life to help people feel good about their mutation, I should have told you beforehand, I’m not willing to compromise that. I’m sorry.”  
  
Charles felt another surge of guilt at his own coldness but knew it was necessary. No matter how brilliant Erik was, if he couldn’t understand this, he would never be able to understand Charles.  
  
“Have dinner with me.”  
  
“What?” Charles stepped back, startled.  
  
“Tonight, at my place. Come for dinner.” Erik’s expression didn’t change.  
  
“Erik, this isn’t something I can just put aside and forget about.”  
  
“I know, I want to talk about it. I want to talk to you.” He met the other man’s hesitant blue eyes.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Charles wasn’t quite sure if he could've said no even if he wanted to.

***

Charles found himself knocking on Erik’s door that evening, more unsure of himself than he’d ever felt before.  
  
Erik opened the door smiling, seemingly at ease.  
  
“It smells wonderful,” Charles said, still slightly reticent. He tried to ignore the chess board and the rumpled bed, and the memories they triggered.  
  
“I’m cooking beef tenderloin as well as some kartoffelpuffer. And it’s nearly done, if you’d like to take a seat.”  
  
Charles sat down at the table by the window, pouring them both a glass of wine and taking a sip, looking out at the pink-tinged sky.  
  
Erik walked over, two steaming plates in hand, a deliciously warm smell accompanying him. Charles smiled politely, as Erik sat down across from him. He picked up his fork and set it back down again.  
  
“Erik, I don’t want to pretend with you.”  
  
“Neither do I. Please, Charles, let me go first,” he started before Charles could begin stumbling through his semi-formed speech. “I’m the one to blame for this, and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I wrecked this.”  
  
Charles stared at him, digging his teeth into the inside of his lip.  
  
“The reason my family moved here was to escape punishment for something that was a part of us. I know what it’s like to have something that defines you degraded and disregarded.”  
  
“Then I don’t understand what happened,” Charles said. “If you’ve… if you know how it feels, why were you so upset? I know it’s my fault too, I should have explained the slips, I’m sorry-”  
  
“No, Charles, please don’t apologize. That’s not your job, to monitor. It’s my responsibility - something I genuinely want to work on - to be able to handle it.” Charles felt the sincerity being pushed toward him.  
  
“Years ago, I met another telepath. She… wasn’t trustworthy. And I made the mistake of assuming the power of some mutations would corrupt even the best.” Erik’s calm gaze met the watery blue eyes across the table. “I was wrong.”  
  
“Oh Erik,” Charles reached across the table, placing his hands on Erik’s cheeks as he pulled him into a kiss. “I completely understand. If you’d like,” he continued, sitting back again, “I could teach you some methods of creating mental blocks and privacy shields which can be quite useful.”  
  
“Thank you, Charles,” he said softly, reaching to hold Charles’ hand across the table. Erik hesitated for a moment, pulling back slightly.  
  
“I’m going to need some time,” Erik said. “I trust you, but it’s going to take time.”  
  
“That’s okay,” Charles said, warmth spreading through his chest, his eyes gentle. “I can wait.”

***

They fell into a routine that was better than he could have ever dreamed; Charles would drink tea in Erik’s bookstore, reading together, or having lengthy conversations over a chess board. They would eat dinner with Hank and Raven, most nights eventually laughing until tears prickled in his eyes. He watched the sunset every night, curled up on the beach next to Erik, his warm, solid arms around him, and it never got any less exquisite and it never failed to [take his breath away.](http://65.media.tumblr.com/cc4b8dfcccb817634ce18c9e0f412e85/tumblr_o7x5qmGGnG1rocqqpo10_1280.jpg)

***

Erik stared down at him, splayed out on the bed, undoubtedly looking thoroughly debauched-  
  
“And the debauchery’s not even begun yet.”  
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry! Projecting get’s a little difficult to control when…” He trailed off, cheeks pink, as Erik shook his head, shushing him by placing a brief kiss on his impossibly red and swollen lips.  
  
“You don’t ever have to apologize to me again.” Their eyes met, Erik’s pupils blown wide and dark.  
  
Charles surged forward, crashing their lips together, reaching to rip apart the buttons of Erik’s shirt, running his hands down his firm chest, his skin scorchingly hot against Charles’ fluttering fingers.  
  
Erik pulled his pants and shorts down roughly, the rush cold air hitting his erection making Charles gasp. He only saw Erik begin to slide his head down before he threw his neck back in pleasure as he felt a heated mouth envelop his cock completely, and long fingers plunged into his entrance.  
  
“God, Erik!” Charles cried out looking down and whining again as Erik looked up, laving his tongue around Charles’ cock.  
  
“Erik, please,” he pleaded and Erik conceded, climbing over Charles and placing the shorter man’s feet over his shoulders. Charles panted, his head back, his eyes blown, before meeting Erik’s eyes.    
  
Erik reached down and brought Charles hand up to his temple. "I want to feel you. All of you." Charles' eyes grew wide. He adjusted his fingers, before closing his eyes. They jerked at the jolt of pleasure and heat combined; every movement, Erik’s hands gliding up his thighs, his cock rubbing lightly against his entrance, they both felt it all. They let out identical moans as Erik slid into him.  
  
They started off slow. The oversensitivity was almost too much to bear, every slide against skin, ever flutter of fingers was multiplied tenfold. They were still for a moment, Erik filling him completely, intertwined in body and mind, so entirely connected the rest of the world blurred out of focus and they could only see each other.  
  
Erik made the first move, brushing his hands against Charles’ chest before sliding his hands up his legs, pulling out to thrust in slowly. Charles whimpered, but with every thrust, the noises he made grew louder, moaning as he rhythmically slammed back to meet Erik. Every thrust was a collision of senses, the tightening of his muscles, the hands on his cock, the secondary feelings of a warm, tight heat around a member that wasn’t his. They began to lose rhythm, hectically running their hands over each other, Erik slamming into his prostate, as lights burst behind his eyes.  
  
“Oh god, Charles,” Erik moaned, as Charles threw his head back in ecstasy and they came as one, blinding pleasure crashing over them, before rolling away in waves.  
  
They collapsed onto the mattress next to each other, the link fading away, exhaustion setting in.  
  
Erik wrapped his arm around Charles, pulling him close, and Charles closed his eyes, drifting off sleep with a smile on his face before a single clear thought could make it through his head.

***

[The sun was setting on the beach.](http://65.media.tumblr.com/76c0547e360514173870bac1bde08a2e/tumblr_o7x5qmGGnG1rocqqpo4_1280.jpg)  
  
Anywhere else, the scene would have been pretty, maybe even picturesque. Here, in this moment, however: dazzling, unworldly beauty. From this small island, the massive scale of the sun was comprehensible, no longer just a lucent dot in the sky, but a wide circle on the horizon, as though drawn in by a child with yellow and orange crayons. There were no buildings, no light pollution, nothing but sky and sea from every angle. The island was a snow globe, but instead of feeling trapped, Charles felt he could see farther and wider than ever before. The elysian hues faded from pale pink and lilac to almost fuchsia, then to coquelicot, almost turning burgundy, before fading to a deep purple and midnight blue. Sometimes, if you watched closely, the sky would inexplicably flash green, just as the sun disappeared behind the water.  
  
Needless to say, sitting in the soft sand, listening to the steady crash of waves, his head resting against Erik’s shoulder, he felt utterly serene.  
  
The sky was a dark mauve by the time the sun had completely set and the brightest stars were beginning to shine out over the tumbling waves.  
  
"About what we had discussed before, the school, I'd be delighted if you came to help there too. You could well, live in the estate with Raven and I and help get it off the ground.” His voice sounded hesitantly hopeful.  
  
"I would honestly love nothing more Charles..."  
  
"But?"  
  
Erik paused. "It's just, I've got the bookshop to run, and well, I try not to get too involved in conflict."  
  
"I'm starting a school, not an army," Charles laughed nervously.  
  
“There’s so much controversy with mutants already, there is bound to be conflict-"  
  
"Erik, so much work has been done to further mutant rights already, I really doubt a school would cause any problems, and if so, some would say it's our duty to help those mutants in need."  
  
"Unless we're just putting them in further danger!" Erik took a breath, sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Charles was taken aback by the outburst, but he could sense something deeper was wrong. He reached over and took Erik's hand.  
  
Erik stared at him, and Charles felt a tumultuous sea behind eyes.  
  
"My father didn't die a few years ago. I prefer that version, it sounds a lot more peaceful." Erik didn’t blink. "In actuality, he was killed helping us escape Poland after the Nazis invaded.”  
  
"I'm so sorry, Erik." Charles squeezed his hand, his own eyes watering.  
  
"He was killed by humans, and I knew one day humans would do the same thing to mutant-kind. I never let myself imagine that peace could be an option."  
  
"But it was." Charles turned to look unwaveringly at Erik. “It is. We created peace. We brought about mutant equality, and it came nonviolently. Mutants are safe now. We only need to give it a little more of a push."  
  
Erik looked doubtful. "Are you prepared to bet the safety of you and your family on that?"  
  
"Yes." Charles met his eyes resolutely. "I have faith humanity has the power to change for the better."  
  
"I have no faith in humanity."  
  
Charles felt his heart sink.  
  
"But I have faith in you."  
  
Charles stared at him. Erik reached out to hold him, cupping the sides of his jaw. He swept an errant piece of Charles’ hair aside, before tilting to brush his lips against the other man’s. Charles let out a breath and they simply sat near one another, their foreheads touching, their eyes closed, feeling completely at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the editors that helped me sort out this fic and my best friend for her insane patience with the tens of thousands of texts I sent regarding these two dumb mutant nerds (not to mention the 200 that sent all at once after I got off that damn island and found some wifi). You can see some more photos of Hiddensee [here.](http://hanninope.tumblr.com/tagged/hiddensee) Thank you for reading and any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
